Pou
Poo is a virtual pet app developed by Zakeh and released for Android, iOS and BlackBerry. Released by Zakeh around late August 2012, it soon became viral and was rated 4.4 by the players. It is updated sometimes, even Pou is no longer cuddlish, when, the Ponytail wig update was installed by the players. It is known that the character works as the logo. Appearance Pou is a poop. Conditions Poo has four status bars, the hunger bar, the health or vitality bar, the happiness bar, and the sleep bar. These affect the gameplay. Hunger Poo is fed by dragging the various foods to his mouth. Certain foods affect Poo's other stats too. On some occasions, especially when fed the same food over and over again, it will refuses the food and make a "no" sound. Pou's hunger increases over time. This will drain the health bar. Dirt Poo gets dirty over time. It alsoo defecates, though it only does so in the bathroom, so the faeces (poop) can only be seen when the player goes to the bathroom. Poo can be cleaned by being rubbed with the soap and washed off. Poo can also be cleaned by holding the rain cloud over it instead of over the flowers, though this method is unreliable because it gives only half the coins than when done in the bathroom. The feces can be cleaned by simply tapping on it. Vitality Poo's vitality is drained over time. The rate at it is draining is increased if the food or sleep meter is at 0%.The potions that are used to maintain poo's health are quite expensive and should be used sparingly. Possibilities Poo simulates parenting as the baby and the player as the parent, it is quite realistic. The player can feed Poo, play with it, tuck it in to sleep, give Poo medicine, clean it, talk to it and dress it up. Sizes *Baby-0%-59% Adult *Child-60%-99% Adult *Adult-100% Adult Trivia *The game Poo farts/burps is not created by Zakeh and copies the original Poo and gave it the name "Pouf". * There is an adaption for windows phone called "mou" *Poo is popular amongst Spanish- and Portuguese-speaking diaspora: this is why most videos, and "battles of the virtual pets", etc. are made in Spanish and/or Portuguese. *There is plenty of "fake" Poo games for kids that don't have android phones, most of them can be found on http://www.freepougames.com Gallery clothingpou.png|A male and female Poo Pou grow.jpg|A child Poo wearing a black tux playing with a football. This photo uses the early status bar design, where the fun and the energy bar were swapped, and the gear icon for levels with a star next to the level number. It was later changed to a Food-Health-Fun-Energy status bar, the gear was replaced with a stylized Poo, and the star was removed from the left of the level number of the Poo. This photo was possibly made after Poo's very first release in August 2012. Pou feed.jpg|Feeding Poo Pou-custom.jpg|Customize! Pou-dirty.jpg|Poo enjoys bath time. Blue Pou.jpg|This is a Poo with the color blue on it. Cute, right? External links *Pou's Facebook page *Pou's website Category:3D Category:Pou's customizations